Bagaimanakah dirimu yang sesungguhya
by leaderuchiha
Summary: di sini diceritakan hinata yang ingin mengetahui mengapa naruto selalu menjauhinya tanpa sebab, mau tau lebih lanjut, ayo baca!


**Disclaimer:**

****Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi****

****Bagaimana dirimu yang sesungguhnya leaderuchiha  
><strong>**

****Source of inspiration:ketulusan franklin fauziah  
><strong>**

****Main character: Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto****

****Rated: K+****

**_**Don't like**_**? ****Don't read it!****

**"**Bagaimanakah dirimu yang sesungguhya..."****

" Jangan berteman dengan anak itu, hinata-san " ucap karin mengingatkankum..

" memangnya kenapa? " keningku berkerut dikarenakan heran atas ucapan karin teman sebangku ku ini.

" Naruto itu anak yang paling bodoh di kelas ini " jelasnya lagi dalam bahasa jepang. " kalau kamu nekat berteman berteman atau berbicara kepadanya kamu tidak akan mempunyai teman "

"kenapa,kenapa seperti itu..." kataku didalam hati.

Aku memperhatikan Naruto-san sekali lagi. Betul juga. "Dia tidak pernah menjawab soal-soal yang diberikan guru kepadanya melainkan malah diam saja seperti batu" pikirku ,setiap hari dia selalu seperti itu.

"Oh ia perkenalkan namaku hyuuga hinata teman-teman memanggilku hinata tetapi masyarakat di lingkunganku memanggilku dengan nama margaku saja. Aku pindah dari Suna ke Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu. Waktu itu, Otou-san yang sedang melanjutkan S2 di Konoha menyuruh kami sekeluarga pindah bersamanya. Otou-san mengatakan pada okaa-san, ia ingin aku bersekolah di Konoha high school-2 or SMA-2 konoha, lalu pada saat setelah mendapat telpon dari Otou-san seperti itu kami pun berangkat ke dan tinggal di konoha hingga sampai sekarang.

Rumah kami yang berada di sebuah kompleks perumahan di tengah kota konoha itu memang tidak terlalu besar tapi untuk kami sekeluarga yang hanya kami ber-lima termasuk kaka sepupuku hyuuga neji juga ikut tinggal bersama kami.

"Dan kau tau, ternyata rumah kami bersebrangan dengan dengan rumah profesor minato, ya profesor minato-san adalah seorang guru besar di salah satu universitas di konoha, dan Otou-san merupakan asisten kesayangannya. Sejauh yang ku tau profesor hanya tinggal dengan istrinya, mungkin mereka tidak mempunyai anak.

"lihat hinata-san! Lagi-lagi naruto tidak mengikuti pelajaran ke museum konoha,"seru karin.

museum konoha memang sangat terkenal sewaktu aku di suna juga pernah mendengar temapat itu dari kurenai sensei dia adalah guruku sewaktu disuna dulu.

"setiap hari minggu sekolahku memang selalu mengadakan kunjungan ketempat-tempat bersejarah seperti museum yang kami kunjungi saat ini.

"jadi?" tanyaku pada karin.

"apa..." tanya karin balik padaku.

"maksudku tentang naruto-san tadi yang kamu bicarakan..." jelasku pada karin.

"OOOoooo... kau tau, dia tidak hanya bodoh, tetapi juga pelit,pemalas." Jelas karin yang sangat tidak menyukai naruto-san.

"ksaihan naruto-san," ucapku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba aku bergegas berlari keluar dari kerumunan para siswa yang sedang dengan antusias mendengarkan penjelasan pembimbing kami yaitu pak kisame tentang apa saja yang ada didalam museum ini,

"hey...! mau pergi kemana?" tanya karin heran saat melihat ku yang secara tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari kerumunan para siswa.

" aku akan menemui naruto-san" jawabku sambil setengah berlari.

" hay, naruto-san bgaimana kabarmu...?" Ku lihat naruto-san yang sedang memankan bentonya, kaget karena kehadiran ku yang secara tiba-tiba di depanya, dan ia segera ia menyembunyikan kotak bentonya kedalam tas yang ia bawa untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"sesuai dengan yang ku katakan, dia sangat pelit, bukan...?" ternyata yang barusan tadi adalah suara karin, ternyata dia mengikutiku, pikirku.

Naruto-san yang berambut pirang itu langsung kelihatan gugup saat melihat kami menghampirinya. Aku kasihan melihatnya dan menyuruh karin tidak memperlakukan naruto-san seperti itu. Dan aku kembali mengulang pertanyaaanku bertanya bagaimana keadaannya naruto-san. Mengapa ia tidak mengikuti study tour. Mungkin dia sakit atau apa.

"ummmm...aku baik-baik saja" katanya pelan. Dan dia tidak ikut study tour karena dia sudah biasa ke museum konoha. Jadi dia tidak mau mubazir, lebih baik uangnya dipergunakan untuk hal yang lain, itulah alasan-alasan yang ku dengar dari naruto-san.

**Skip time...**

Setelah sepulang dari study tour aku mencoba mendekati naruto-san maksudku untuk sekedar menyapanya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama-sama.

"naruto-san, tunggu! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama-sama...? kataku sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan langkah naruto-san.

"umm... maaf tapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat," katanya. Sambil berlalu menjauiku sempat tadi aku melihat raut ketakutan terpancar dari wajah naruto-san.

"naruto-san ada apa dengan mu, kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu..? ucapku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba karin sudah berada dibelakangku.

"huh... pasti dia memperhatikan apa yang aku lakukan, ucapku dalam hati.

"sudahlah hinata-san ucap karin sambil menepuk pundakku pelan. Percuma kamu mau mencoba berteman dengannya. Dia tidak akan memperdulikan mu. Baginya yang terpenting adalah barang-barang kepunyaannya lah yang berharga. dia itu tidak mau pulang denganmu karena takut kau meminta dibayar olehnya," tambah karin lagi.

"Benarkah? Jangan-jangan, benar naruto-san itu orang yang sangat pelit, pikirku.

Akhirnya, pada hari minggu selanjutnya para rombongan sekolahku berangkat ke museum. Aku dan teman-teman bersenang-senang di sana. Kami membeli bermacam-macam barang yang ada di sekitar museum sebagai oleh-oleh buat kaa-chan di rumah. Bahkan mungkin aku terlalu banyak membeli sampai uang sakuku habis. Kaa-chan sedikit marah karena aku menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti barang dan jajanan yang tidak sehat sehingga membuat aku jadi sakit perut.

"Hina-chan, ingat ya, pesan mama sebelum berangkat tadi pagi?" tanya kaa-chan sambil mengangsurkan beberapa butir obat sakit perut untukku minum.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum...

"iya, aku mengerti kaa-chan aku tidak akan jajan sembarangan..? okaa-chan tersenyum mendengar jawabank.

"umm... hanabi-chan dan neji-nii dimana tanyaku dalam hati sambil memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan tetapi aku tak mendapatkan mereka...

"ada apa...?" tanya kaa-chan lagi padaku,

"ahahahhah... tidak-tidak apa-apa, jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"tunggu sepertinya barusan kaa-chan bilang sesuatu deh...?

"APA! Teriaku sepontan.

Setelah okaa-chan mengulanginya, dan seketika berubah tatapan ku menjadi horor, kalian mau tau apa yang barusan okaa-san bilang, "hinata-chan sepertinya kamu harus mendapatkan hukuman agar tidak jajan sembarangan lagi, maka uang jajanmu selama 1minggu ini okaa-chan tahan.

"yah... tidak dapat uang jajan selama seminggu ya...? ucapku agak sedikit kecewa, yang lalu di sambut dengan anggukan oleh okaa-chan.

Tidak mendapat uang jajan selama seminggu membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tak senang, untung saja aku hanya sakit perut. Sekali minum obat langsung sembuh sehingga aku tetap diajak oleh Otou-san dan okaa-san ke kediaman professor minato-san untuk memenuhi jamuan makan malam.

Professor minato-san dan istrinya sangat baik setiapkali aku berkunjung kerumah mereka aku pasti diberi banyak coklat. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan-makanan manis seperti itu dan juga sebenarnya aku jarang berkunjung kerumah mereka.

Malam itu kami sangat menikmati jamuan makan malam bersama dengan mereka. Usai menikmati hidangan, tiba-tiba rasanya aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Mau minta ditemani oleh okaa-san ke toilet, aku malu di depan professor minato-san. Akhirnya aku pergi sendiri. Pada saat melewati sebuah ruangan yang agak sedikit gelap , aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah benda yang tidak terlalu besar sedang menyala-nyala. Karena didorong rasa penasaranku yang amat besar akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku kedalam ruangan itu.

"apa yang sedang kamu lakukan...?" ucapku setelah melihat seorang anak yang sedang sibuk memasang kabel-kabel pada benda yang menyala-nyala tadi. Tiba-tiba ia kaget setelah merasakan kehadiranku. Seraya membuka masker yang dia kenakan.

"Naruto-san!" aku kaget denga tak elitnya bibir kecilku mengucapkan nama itu.

"hay, ... hinata-chan" sapanya riang.

Tunggu... Naruto-san tidak memakai kacamata seperti yang biasa aku lihat sewaktu di sekolah. Tiba-tiba wajahku memerah setelah memandangi wajahnya, ternyata dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini. Dia(naruto-san) lebih terlihat berbeda saat tanpa kacamata besarnya itu. Lebih keren... tanpa sadar wajahku memerah memikirkan itu.

"errrr... hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak ikut menjamumu dalam makan malam tadi. Aku memang meminta agar ayah merahasiakan identitasku." ucap Naruto-san

"Apa? Ayah katanya berarti, naruto-san adalah anaknya professor minato-san? Naruto-san akhirnya menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepadaku.

Tepatnya, naruto-san dalah anak angkat, karena naruto san sebenarnya berasal dari amerika ("jauh amat dari amerika ke konoha...")

"pantas saja namanya sedikit agak berbeda.." pikirku.

Ne... ne... naruto-san ini apa? Tanyaku pada nruto-san sambil menunjuk-nunjuk benda-benda kecil itu.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Ini adalah mini robot. Aku dan ayah yang membuat naruto.

Ternyata, naruto-san itu tidak seperti yang selama ini aku dengar dari teman-teman disekolah. Aku berpikir mereka salah menilai naruto-san sebagai anak yang bodoh.

"hey, hinata-chan...? kau tau? Tanya naruto mengagetkanku.

"..." aku hanya menatap bingung naruto-san.

"ini semua bisa dijual dengan harga yang tinggi.." ucap naruto.

"ohya?aku pikir aku semakin tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan naruto-san saat ini.

"bisa laku berapa...?" tanyaku antusias.

"lumayan, setidaknya ini dapat ikut membantu anak-anak yang terkena bencana di haiti," jawab naruto.

Hah! Kembali aku terkejut. Ternyata dugaanku tadi benar mereka memang salah menilai naruto-san, nyatanya ia tidak seperti yang karin katakan selama ini bahwa naruto-san itu seorang yang sangat pelit. Justru kami yang pelit, membelanjakan uang untuk kesenangan dan keperluan kami sendiri. Bukan untuk membantu korban seperti yang naruto-san lakukan ini.

"ne... kamu mau bekerja denganku? Bukankah uang jajanmu akan di potong selama seminggu ini? Kata naruto.

"hah... aku kembali heran (sering amat heranya), pikirku dari mana naruto-san tau bahwa uang jajanku akan di potong oleh okaa-san.

"benarkan? Aku boleh menjadi asistenmu dalam membuat robot-robot ini..?" kataku bersemangat.

"Tentu saja..." naruto-san tersenyum lembut. Dam itu membuat efek merah di pipiku semakin menebal.

"terimakasih.." jawabku pelan sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"ummmm... ternyata naruto-san baik sekali, aku juga akan menyumbangkan uangku untuk membantu anak-anak haiti seperti yang naruto-san lakukan" ucapku bersemangat.

Menurut orang lain, mempunyai teman seperti naruto-san itu memalukan, tetapi bagiku sekarang merupakan hal yang sangat membanggakan. Naruto-san tidak bodoh seperti yang mereka lihat selama ini. Buktinya, dia bisa menciptakan robot-robot kecil yang canggih ini.

Lalu saat tiba di sekolah, aku akan memamerkan kepada teman-teman, terutama karin. Itu semua agar pandangan buruk mereka terhadap naruto-san dapat berubah.

Dan mulai saat itu naruto dan hinata semakin dekat.

The end

**Leaderuchiha : gimana reads? Ini fic ku yang ke dua. Ummm... tolong Reviewnya ya!  
><strong>


End file.
